Field
The present invention relates to a display device and a method of driving the same.
Related Art
As information-oriented technology develops, a market of a display device, which is a connection medium between a user and information has been increased. Accordingly, use of a display device such as an Organic Light Emitting Display (OLED), a Liquid Crystal Display (LCD), and a Plasma Display Panel (PDP) has been increased.
The OLED and the LCD of the foregoing display devices include a display panel including a plurality of subpixels disposed in a matrix form, a driver that drives the display panel, and a timing controller that controls the driver. The driver includes a scan driver that supplies a scan signal (or a gate signal) to the display panel and a data driver that supplies a data signal to the display panel.
In order to block a voltage output from a power supply unit and to discharge electric charges charged in a display panel when power is turned off, the foregoing display device supplies a gate signal corresponding to a gate high voltage to entire gate lines.
The display device may be implemented to trigger a gate signal to a gate high voltage in a state in which a power supply unit stops operation due to power off. Accordingly, a gate high voltage may be output in a level lower than that at a normal operation. However, when a level of a gate high voltage is too low, a discharging operation may be recognized by an eye of a person or image quality deterioration (screen shake) may occur.